Fade Into You
by felineveracity
Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbles, that are not connected to one another aside from the fact that the pairing remains constant. Elsanna. { Contains incest; do not read if it isn't your cup of tea. }
1. Sacrifice

These are taken from my tumblr account, alabastermonarch, where I filled a number of Elsanna prompts. Most will be relatively short but some may be on the longer side!

- Vera

* * *

There was no need to mention anything; their relationship is an easy one. Like before, they simply click, and when things develop into something more than sisters, it isn't necessarily questioned. Nervousness and a bit of apprehension is there of course, but over time, it's accepted. Little moments of affection are stolen when no one is around. Fingers brush together briefly; hugs are just a bit longer, and tighter; a shy, quick kiss here and there.

Elsa knows they need to be careful— as far as she's aware, nothing like this has ever happened, and there's no telling how anyone would react. As painful as it would be, it would need to be kept a secret. They wouldn't be able express themselves in the open, in front of people; they would always have a relationship in the dark. Though far from ideal **{** though, not falling in love with your sister also would have been ideal, considering how complicated that is **}**, whatever she thought was missing in her life was filled with this new, deeper bond. For a while, all seemed as perfect as it could be.

Until it wasn't; someone found out. Someone had seen them, and predictably, blabbered to the people of the castle, and beyond. Whispers started; looks of shame begun; and soon enough, outbreaks of riots. They could accept their Queen held magical powers; but sisters as _lovers_? It put them into a frenzy, a call to clean the aristocracy of this defect, this abnormality.

_Demented! Deranged! Unnatural!_

Ever the big sister, protective of Anna, she felt responsible. Perhaps if she had concealed it, or rejected her in that way, things would have been back to normal. This mess would have never happened if she hadn't crossed the line, dragging her sister down with her. Now, they were paying the price for tasting the forbidden fruit, as it were; crown aside, their lives were in danger. A trial was to be had, to oversee their crimes.

Elsa would plead guilty to all the charges, and take whatever punishment was ordered without a fight; as long as they let Anna live freely. She would do anything for her sister.


	2. Conceal

_**T**_hings were suppose to be better, now. With the winter stopped, the gates open and people accepting of her powers, everything was going to be perfect. No, better than that, with Anna by her side, instead of on the other side of the door.

_ I love you._

It wasn't a surprise; they were family, and family loved one another. And even if her cold behavior, that fact wasn't something that could be changed. Yet, she had been dwelling on those words far longer than necessary. Elsa had been thrilled to hear the distance hadn't severed their bond the least, but she had felt— light, too. Thoroughly thawed and practically glowing. Nothing had seemed too unusual then.

Until she saw Kristoff and Anna kiss, and it had felt like something inside her shattered into a million pieces. Retreating to her room with a heavy heart, it hadn't taken long to discover the feeling that raced through her veins was hurt and jealousy. Love. Anna loved her, but she was in love with him; whereas Elsa felt far more than merely sisterly affection for the younger redhead.

How could she taint Anna's image that way? It was shameful, to even dare to think about kisses that strayed from the cheek; or the gentle press of soft curves amidst a hug—

Shaking her head violently, she made a decision, then and there. No one would know this, least of all Anna. To reveal her intimate love would be to invite rejection and disgust, something she already felt far enough already. Why did she have to be so _different_? First her magic, and now, _this_? Truly, lady luck is not on her side.

With this secret, came spikes in emotion, positive and negative; and thus, the winter magic seemed more unpredictable as ever. Hallways froze; silverware turned to ice; flowers were dusted in snow. All because she could not control her emotions upon seeing Anna and Kristoff together: and worst of all, they were happy. And oh, how Elsa wished she could be happy and content to see this, but she wasn't. It was difficult to be, knowing that she wanted to be in his place. Even if just to try.

But it couldn't happen, and it would never come to fruition. There was no reason to embarrass her sister with this development; and so, Elsa took a step back from their lives, back int the arms of isolation. At least here, she wouldn't get in the way.

They deserved that.


	3. Jealousy

_**T**_he day Elsa accidentally struck her sister, was the scariest moment of her life— and then the best, when they realized the magic had no effect. She was _immune_.

Whatever fear had arisen briefly was gone forever, allowing their relationship to grow without limits, without secrets. It was freeing, and comforting, to know that her best friend would always be there, no matter what. Then, _he_ happened. Handsome, charming, a Prince in his own right. From the wall she had watched as they interacted, spoke and dance. When they disappeared from sight, it took visible effort to refrain from going after her, though she wished to.

_ You're fine, it's fine. _

And it was, until the little announcement that left the Queen frozen in place, confused and heart, but angry and possessive, too. Anna was _her_ sister, _her _best friend, her…. _everything_. She needed her like she needed air, and now this Prince was threatening their relationship. It's all she could do to avoid freezing him right there, on the spot. Elsa can feel frost on her fingertips, below the gloves.

"—You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. " How could Anna think about leaving her like this? Let alone for some _peacock_? Whatever ice was in her veins thawed, replaced by liquid fire. It is that night when the Prince is wandering the halls alone, that she seriously considers taking action. It would have been so easy to freeze his heart, his body, and bury him somewhere in the mountains. No one would know.

Yes, Anna would likely grieve; but, she would lean onto Elsa for support, and she would be there. She would always be there.


	4. Accidental

_** T**_hey were outside, playing in the snow, just like they used to. Smiling and giggling, throwing snowballs and kicking up flurries, enjoying the cool air and familiarity of it all. Only this time, they didn't need to build a snowman— Olaf was more than enough when it came to that department. Though he, and Sven, were currently off in the other direction, taking in the sights.

When a particularly accurate snowball struck her side, she gasped in surprise, before running after her sister with an amused grin. Snow was flung back and fourth, and when Ann tripped { a classic move, with certainty } she grasped onto Elsa's arm before she fell down into the snow covered ground.

"Oof!" Momentum behind them, they rolled and tangled together, limbs and clothing and hair flying all over the place until everything stopped. Her head hurt just a bit, likely from knocking into Anna's own skull; but that wasn't the only thing that _clicked_, to speak. Blue eyes widened in surprise at realizing her sisters mouth was pressed against sloppily, the side of her own mouth when the redhead landed on top.

Not quite a kiss, but, intimate and close enough to startle the Queen, who quickly turned her head to avoid the real deal. It wouldn't be very appropriate, after all; for a number of reasons that came to mind. Anna seemed generally oblivious, and only apologized with a laugh, rolling off her in favor of laying beside Elsa in the snow.

Her heart felt a little lighter, then.


	5. Caught

Note: In this, Anna and Elsa's parents are still alive.

* * *

_**S**_he knows they shouldn't have. It's obvious, really, and yet, they just can't resist, maybe even moreso because of that fact. Though Elsa's will is strong, it shatters beneath Anna's small, warm touches and giggling kisses. Quickly enough, it escalades and the two girls find themselves tucked away behind long, heavy curtains in the empty ballroom.

While the acoustics of the room easily echoed the soft giggles and murmurs of _hush!_ around, the sound of lips sliding against one another was kept secret. Whatever cold seeped in from the outside was eradicated with the warmth between them; pale cheeks flushed with color, fingers threading in each other's hair. Noses brush and breath is stolen as fabric slides together, bring them closer.

It's nothing obscene **{** relatively speaking **}**; an indulgence of intimate affection. Intimate affection that wasn't suppose to occur between two sisters, but— it had long since been realized that neither of them cared much about that at this point. That's not to say the two didn't break apart with haste upon the curtain being pulled back.

The expression worn by the King and Queen were, first and foremost, of utter _shock_ and surprise; slowly, it melted into confusion, and then, anger. Back pressed against the wall, Elsa attempted to calm her rapidly being heart.

"Momma, Pappa—"

But they weren't interested in what she, or Anna had to say.


	6. Firsts

_**S**_he can't quite recall how they got here- but she's admittedly quite pleased with the development. Anna is below her, smiling and arm; it's all that's needed for her to know that _this_? This is okay.

After opening the gates forevermore, parties had ensued, indoor and out. Tonight had been one of them, and in the excitement, drinks had been consumed; they'd spent a good portion of the ball giggling to each other. In between Elsa getting people to dance with Anna, of course. By the end, most were beginning to leave, drunk or otherwise, paying no real mind to the two girls in the back.

Which was a good thing, considering the amount of stolen kisses that were snagged in between bouts of laughter and harmless gossip. That's what led them here, in Anna's room; the room that once was _theirs_. It seemed fitting to stumble in this room, avoiding wandering house guests and staff. Behind closed doors, the chaste kisses that were shared in quickness were taken more leisurely; more intimately. Eyes slipped shut, petite hands straying across exposed and covered flesh alike.

Elsa eased the younger royal onto her bed, and gave a lingering kiss. Heart beating erratically in her ribcage, it was this moment that sealed her resolve. Noses barely touching, the warmth that emitted from Anna soothed those apprehensions. The smile is returned with a relief sigh, and the Queen slips out of her shoes, kicking them somewhere beside the bed.

She's never done anything like this; and thus, it's pretty likely that the same can be said for her sister. But, it doesn't matter. This is something that she wants to do, and thought about more than she would willingly admit aloud. Partly out of curiosity, and partly out of genuine desire. Gently peppering kisses down the column of Anna's neck, nimble fingers trail down the young woman's sides, and beneath the light material of the dress's skirt.

The little shivers the simple action of sliding her hand up her leg was more satisfying than initially anticipated. Elsa was surprised to find but a little _slip_ of material acting as an undergarment. Where it was purchased, there was no way to tell, but a small mental note was made to ask **{** and get a better view of it **}** later. She feels rather than hears the sharp inhale that comes with cool fingers brushing between the juncture of warm thighs. Once certain there was no desire to cease, she pushes further.

Heavy breathing begins in a slow crescendo next to her ear, and it causes her own body to flush faintly- _she's_ causing that. _Her_. No one else. Chest-to-chest, Elsa settles her mouth on the juncture between neck and shoulder, the neckline of Anna's dress having already been pulled down quite a bit to expose more skin. Hands gripped at her own shoulder, seeking an anchor.

Knowing what her own body likes, she isn't surprised at the slickness she finds as her fingers explore. It was a good thing, after all. The grip on her shoulder tightens when she tentatively slips a finger within Anna, and holds her own breath, until the body beneath her gradually relaxes. Steadily a rhythm is formed; she presses further in, a sighing moan escapes, and she retreats, causing slender hips to wiggle in frustration.

Elsa cannot help but tease her sister, after all; but only for a short while. Soon one finger becomes two, then three, in moving in tandem. Nails bite into her shoulder as Anna begins to squirm rather enticingly, mouth agape and breathing shallow. A kiss is pressed along tanned skin, coaxing and loving. Her princess crumbles and falls into pieces against her, soft noises escaping and pelvis raising-

...until she hits a slow, orgasmic high.

Predictably, she slumps back onto the bed with a breathy sigh, eyes opening shyly to peer into familiar blue ones. As Queen, she decides to kiss away the blush that Anna gets with pleasure, hand extracted from between her legs, and wrapping around a tiny waist to bring her closer. Legs intertwined, breathing became one. For the first time in forever, sleep came exceptionally easy to the pair of them.


	7. Addicted

It started off innocently enough. A few extra hugs when it wasn't necessary needed, but enjoyed. Walking, arms looped together through the halls while talking.

She'd forgotten what it was like to do this, to feel the warmth of someone else, to feel what it was like to feel— close. To anyone. It was so long ago it's but a distant memory, a whisper. Now, it was real. How she had managed to live without warm hugs for so long, Elsa doesn't really know. In fact, the Queen has become addicted to contact; any kind.

Her embraces become a little longer, and she pulls Anna a little bit closer when they walk together, side by side. Slowly, it evolves, without either of them realizing it. Or, perhaps they do, but it's decided to just _let_ it be. Pale fingers thread together, and tug with excitement; forehead kisses turn into soft ones on rosy cheeks; adorable nose-rubs become mandatory in the morning.

Some of the staff think their affection is cute, and expected given how long they were separated; some think it's a bit odd, but know better than to question the royal household. Neither seem to care wherever anyone else stands, because on the nights that they fall asleep in bed, legs and arms tangled together, are the nights wherein they sleep the best, and wake up the happiest.

What else matters?


	8. Suitors

_T_his was not exactly a surprise. Wherein Elsa generally kept things hidden, Anna was an open book with her emotions. She is aware the moment her sister briskly walks passed that something is wrong— and that _something_recently retired back to his given room in the castle. A temporary arrangement, but it was enough.

Bidding the servants and staff good night, the Queen follows the bath of the younger heir, and gently raps her knuckles on the door. No response comes, but, she lets herself in anyway, and shuts the door with a firm click.

"So, how was your date with _what's his face_?"

Anna beat her to the punch, which she hadn't hoped would happen. It's always more difficult breaching a subject when you don't have the first word. "It wasn't a _date_. We just had dinner, and he wanted a tour." Elsa's lips pressed together faintly. "This isn't fair, you know, making me feel guilty. We talked about this, remember?"

Seeing the other stiffen confirms that she remembers that conversation, even if it was weeks ago. The bed dips as she takes a spot on the edge, all the while her sister faces away, curling into herself defensively. A slender hand reaches out, running soothingly along the younger girls back. "Do you recall what I said, Anna?"

There's a pause, which means though facing away, her sibling is listening. "It means nothing; it's a silly tradition and formality due to me being old enough. I don't have to agree to anything— and you know I won't." Ever so slowly, the muscles beneath her hands relax, and the petite figure turns over, eyes a bit red and puffy— tears of frustration and anger having long since been wiped away.

It both warms, and break her heart to see her precious sunshine so upset; it solidifies that what they have is real and tangible, but shows some of it's more tamer consequences, as well. "I know, I just…._ugh_! He can try to kiss you in public but I can't even do that!" Anna's face scrunches cutely, even if it's out of being pulled to thin.

Keeping a relationship secret is taxing, she knows; moreso to Anna, who thrives on physical contact of any kind. Knowing you wish to kiss and touch the one you love, but cannot, is truly a form of torture. Even hand-holding is risky, but to avoid a scandal, it must be done.

At least until they are ready to withstand the inevitable backlash; but at present? Things are still too fragile to ensure such a thing. "That's true," She agrees, a smile beginning to form on her face as she closes the distance between them, causing the other's eyes to flutter in surprise. "But— you can kiss me now, and he _can't_."

That seems to have done the trick, if only for tonight, because then Anna is on her in a flurry of kisses, tugging her down more firmly onto the bed with light giggles. Elsa is completely trapped within her lover's limbs, mouth decidedly busy with kissing { and being kissed } senseless. Cold meets warm; clumsy meets regal; and it's perfect.

There isn't any place either of them would rather be.


	9. Right

_S_he'd never kissed anyone before. After all, there hadn't been much contact with the outside world, let alone with _guys_ she was expected to be courted by in the future due to being the heir of Arendelle, and without an arranged marriage in place.

And thus, it was a surprise that, despite the flurry of eligible, handsome men who begun to trickle into Arendelle after it defrosted, she had no desire to kiss any of them. Their 'kissability' wasn't lost on the Queen; they were attractive. But, none drew her. Not with their pretty eyes and foreign accents that had other women swooning.

Instead, Elsa found her eyes drawn to her sister, of all people. Lovely, in a dress with shades of green and rich brown that highlighted her hair and eyes. Assuming she simply wanted better company, she linked arms with Anna, and the rest of the night was spent by each other's side.

A stroll through the gardens; a midnight snack stolen from the kitchen, and eventually, a spot taken atop a roof that held the perfect view of their Kingdom. She expected to feel light hearted and free, away from the other royals; but, she hadn't expected not wanting the moment to end without a kiss.

Never had this inclination made itself known, to anyone, let alone Anna. It was there all the same, making her fingers twitch in anxiety. She wouldn't do that, no— she couldn't. It wouldn't be proper and—-

_smooch!_

All the while she, for lack of a better term, freaked out within her own head, her kiss was justly performed by a blushing princess. _Oh. _They were close, but a hairsbreadth away, and even if Elsa looked stunned, she felt entirely satisfied. Her body warmed, her heart singed and a smile melted onto her features. Anna shifted a little closer, initial bravery seeping off into a bit of nervousness.

"Again?"

Instead of answering, Elsa simply leaned closer, lips pressing together with calm grace, simply indulging in the moment; but her answer was clear. _Again._


	10. Ticklish

_D_uring the years of isolation — and yes, she does realize the irony in this term — there are many things that Elsa missed out on in regards to her darling sister. What were who favorite sandwiches? Were they the same now like they were then? The only way to tell was to spend much more time with Arendelle's Princess.

Which, would not be much of an issue, but it was mildly nerve-wracking, simply because she felt _terrible_ for not already knowing such things. Luckily for the Queen, there was one thing that was certain: Anna as quite ticklish. It was so easy to turn the smiling strawberry blonde into a squirming, giggling mess with a few precisely placed touches.

All it had taken was a little bit of patience, waiting until Anna's guard was down one night as they strolled through the gardens. One pinch turned to two, the other practically squealing as the assault continued. Elsa's grin never faded as she chased the younger woman around, laughing, feeling lighter than she had in weeks.

The duties of being a monarch were great, after all; treaties and trades, requests for her hand in marriage and consorts, among other things. She was worried of letting the people of Arendelle down, but remained as hopeful as possible. In moments like this, it was easier to do so, because of Anna. With her sister, she'd never be alone, she'd always have a second opinion and support.

And never would she have to live without it again. Not when she has her sister rolling with her in the grass, trying to wiggle away from her fingers that hit all the right spots. Though in all fairness, she was ticklish just about _anywhere_, making the task that much easier. "Elsa!" It's a whine to cease the torture, even if it's said with a grin; face flushed and cheeks warm.

"Mmm—?" Pretending to not here gives her an opportunity to worm her hands around to Anna's spine; and in response, she arches away, almost like a cat. That always was her most sensitive spot, causing shivers and goose bumps. "I can't understand you when you're giggling, you know that, Princess."

The added honorary title has become a term of endearment— for Anna was her princess, and she, her Queen. Even if only in private, it rang truer and truer each day; Elsa's would never be frozen, and Anna, with all her warmth, would never burn too bright. They complemented and balanced one another in a way that was almost scary, for she could not imagine functioning without this new level of closeness.

Hopefully, they would never need to cross that bridge. But, for now, they would relish it, bask in one another's company and touches. "I s-surrender! Swear!" Though skeptical at first, Elsa does, slowly, receded from her attack, though she remains half laying atop of Anna, who does not appear to mind. "Prove it."

Although no incentive was ever needed for _this_, the Princess takes the opportunity to pull the fair ruler down into a sweet, tender kiss. Maybe they need air, and maybe someone will see, but in that moment, all is right with the world.


End file.
